MONDAY is Monster Day, isn't it?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: SPECIAL SEUNGKWAN'S BIRTHDAY. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan hari senin. Ya, awalnya begitu pemikiran Seungkwan. Tapi saat menyadari bahwa hari senin kali ini bertepatan dengan tanggal 16 Januari, untuk pertama kalinya Seungkwan menyetujui istilah "MONDAY is Monster Day". / VERKWAN / SOLKWAN / VERNON X SEUNGKWAN / HANSOL X SEUNGKWAN / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /


MONDAY is Monster Day, isn't it?

Cast :: Hansol Vernon Chwe, Boo Seungkwan

Genre :: Romance, Fluffy

Rate :: T+

Length :: Around 3k

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). Plotless. AU!School-life.

Summary :: Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan hari senin. Ya, awalnya begitu pemikiran Seungkwan. Tapi saat menyadari bahwa senin kali ini bertepatan dengan tanggal 16 Januari, untuk pertama kalinya Seungkwan menyetujui istilah "MONDAY is Monster Day". / VERKWAN / SOLKWAN / VERNON X SEUNGKWAN / HANSOL X SEUNGKWAN / BL / SVT / SEVENTEEN /

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran).

Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan. Apabila tidak suka dengan ceritanya, harap tidak usah dibaca dan jangan bash para cast nya ya~

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

Hari senin.

Hari di awal minggu, hari pertama untuk mulai menjalankan aktivitas, dan hari dimana semua orang mulai mengeluh akan rutinitas yang menjenuhkan.

Pada awalnya, hari senin bagi Boo Seungkwan bukan hal yang memberatkan. Seungkwan yang selalu berpikiran positif tetap antusias menjalani hari-harinya. Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk kali ini, karena tepat di hari senin itu merupakan hari ke enam belas di bulan januari, yang berarti dua puluh tahun lalu -dalam usia korea- seorang anak laki-laki bermarga Boo asal Jeju terlahir ke dunia. Hari ulang tahun adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu, apalagi seperti Seungkwan yang memasuki usia dewasa dan berarti ia telah resmi _legal_.

Seungkwan sudah bereskpektasi tinggi akan berbagai hal, namun memang realita itu acapkali mengkhianati ekspektasi. Toh nyatanya daripada mendapat sebuah kejutan, justru ia menjalani hari dengan begitu melelahkan.

Dimulai dari pagi hari dimana ia terlambat bangun –orangtuanya sedang ke luar kota, dan kedua kakak perempuannya sudah tidak tinggal bersama karena mereka merantau mengejar karir masing-masing, tidak sempat sarapan, ketinggalan bis, dihukum Ahn saem –guru kedisiplinan, telat masuk kelas dan berakhir dihukum lagi oleh guru yang sedang mengajar, hingga terjadilah hal seperti ini. Ia pulang terlambat karena harus menyelesaikan tugas esai tambahan sepulang sekolah. Sendiri.

"Hah~ Apa-apaan ulang tahun kali ini! Sangat buruk! Bahkan tidak ada yang ingat satupun! Hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan via media sosial apa mereka semua tidak sempat?! Bahkan zaman sudah canggih, setidaknya ketik tiga huruf 'HBD' ku anggap sudah cukup kok! Apa segitu sulitnya? Menyebalkan!"

Sepanjang perjalanan dari sekolah menuju halte bis itu di isi oleh gerutuan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan, hingga wajar beberapa orang yang mendengar menatap aneh padanya. Tapi heol, apa pedulinya. Biarkan dunia tahu bahwa Boo Seungkwan sedang kesal, begitu pikirnya.

"Jeonghan hyung sibuk dengan Seungcheol hyung. Jisoo hyung, Seokmin hyung, dan Chan sedang bertanding games di rumah Chan. Jun hyung dan Minghao hyung sibuk pendekatan. Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon hyung sibuk membuat _project_ lagu bersama. Mingyu hyung dan Wonwoo hyung, cih jangan ditanya, pasti mereka berkencan. Kapanpun dan dimanapun. Hansol?! Hah lupakan, manusia 4 dimensi itu bahkan tidak terlihat wujudnya. Biar saja, saat dia ulang tahun nanti tidak akan ku pedulikan! GYAHHHHHH! Aku kesssaaalllll~ Ya Tuhan! Apa sebegininya nasib ku? Kemana juga bis yang ku tunggu? Semuanya menyebalkan!"

Tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi tiap perkataan serta pergerakan yang ia lakukan tidak luput dari pandangan seseorang yang tengah menahan tawa. Ia hanya memantau tanpa ada niatan menghampiri.

Lima belas menit kemudian bis yang ditunggu pun datang. Seungkwan segera menaiki bis tersebut dengan terburu-buru. Seandainya ia mau menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia akan melihat seorang lelaki berwajah kebarat-baratan sedang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sambil membawa sepeda.

.

.

.

 _From : Hansollie_

' _SEUNGKWANNIE? URGENT. PLEASE REPLY. ASAP.'_

Seungkwan yang sedang menatap indahnya panorama malam dari jendela bis merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Saat membaca pesannya, ia berdecak kesal namun jarinya tetap mengetik balasan.

 _To : Hansollie_

' _MWOYA?!'_

Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak berniat menyembunyikan kemarahannya dari siapapun. Justru ia sangat berharap agar semua teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia sangat kesal hari ini.

 _From : Hansollie_

' _Bisakah kau membawakan pompa sepeda mu dan tolong pergi ke taman yang biasa kita kunjungi? Kumohon jemput aku…'_

Bukannya merasa simpati justru perempatan imajiner muncul di kening Seungkwan. 'Apa-apaan?! Memang aku pesuruhnya apa? Seenaknya saja!', batin Seungkwan.

 _To : Hansollie_

' _SHIREO!'_

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga muncul balasan.

 _From : Hansollie_

' _Seungkwannie? Kau kenapa? Kenapa tega sekali padaku. Please Boo. Tadi aku terjatuh hingga kakiku terkilir dan ban sepedaku juga bocor. Disini sepi sekali, tidak ada orang yang lewat. Lalu siapa yang bisa aku mintai tolong?'_

Sekesal dan semarah-marahnya Seungkwan, mana tega ia membiarkan Hansol dalam kesulitan begitu. Meskipun logikanya berkata 'Tidak', tetap saja hatinya malah menggerakan jarinya untuk mengetik,

 _To : Hansollie_

' _Tunggu dan jangan kemana-mana. Aku masih dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hansol yang membaca balasan pesan dari Seungkwan hanya melebarkan senyumnya. Ia rasa kedatangan Seungkwan masih cukup lama, maka dari itu ia memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mempersiapkan beberapa hal yang belum selesai. Ups.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengambil pompa sepeda dan menaruh tas sekolahnya, Seungkwan segera bertolak ke tempat yang dituju dengan berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya sih tidak terlalu jauh, tapi jika berjalan kaki apalagi dengan keadaan tubuh yang sudah sangat lelah tentu saja itu terasa berat.

Seungkwan sempat berpikir untuk menaiki sepedanya namun sedetik kemudian ia menepuk dahinya karena menyadari, 'jika aku naik sepeda ke sana, lalu pulangnya siapa yang akan membawa sepeda Hansol?'. Karena alasan kemanusiaan dan rasa simpati yang tinggi Seungkwan pun berusaha berdamai dengan keadaan dan pasrah mengikuti alur takdir di hari ini. Ia sudah tidak bergairah dengan embel-embel 'hari ulang tahun'. Ck, lupakan.

Beberapa menit di laluinya dan pada akhirnya ia sampai di tempat tujuan. Jika boleh jujur ia sebenarnya ingin lari dan kabur saja. Seungkwan itu sangat benci hal-hal yang berbau _horror_ dan suasana sepi di taman dengan penerangan yang begitu minim membuat bulu kuduk Seungkwan berdiri. 'Aku bersumpah akan mendiamkanmu dan menguras isi dompetmu selama sebulan penuh jika kau hanya bermain-main Choi Hansol!', batin Seungkwan geram.

SREK!

"Omo omo! ANNYEONG HASEYO, SEUNGKWAN IMNIDA! NU-NUGUYAA?! NUGUJI?!"

TAK!

"O-OW! MI-MIANHAEEE! AKU TIDAK MENGGANGGU. SUNGGUH!"

Seiring langkahnya Seungkwan terus saja berkicau sambil memegang erat pompa sepeda yang dibawanya, sungguh itu hanya bentuk pelampiasan dari rasa takutnya. Ya begitulah, semakin ia ketakutan, mulutnya juga semakin sering mengeluarkan berbagai kata-kata.

Hingga sampailah Seungkwan di tengah taman dan ia belum menemukan siapapun. Ia benar-benar akan menaruh Hansol sebagai daftar orang terjahat nomor satu jika memang namja blasteran itu hanya mengerjainya.

SRAK~

SRAK~

SRAK~

Kaki Seungkwan sudah sangat gemetar dan rasanya siap jatuh kapan saja. Ia tahu sekarang sedang tidak ada hembusan angin sama sekali, tapi kenapa semak-semak itu bergerak dan menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat menciutkan nyali Seungkwan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRUK!

"Hiks hiks"

"Ommo!"

Seungkwan yang sudah sangat ketakutan mendengar derap langkah yang semakin mendekat, akhirnya benar-benar jatuh terduduk dengan pompa sepeda berada di genggamannya. Ia terpejam erat dengan berbagai fantasi liar di benaknya yang memutarkan adegan-adegan dari film _horror_ yang pernah ia tonton.

Sosok yang pada awalnya melangkah perlahan langsung berlari dan berlutut, ia memeluk tubuh Seungkwan dari belakang dan ketika objek yang dipeluk meronta ia justru semakin mengeratkan dekapannya dan berbisik, "Calm down Boo~ Hey… It's me, Hansol! Don't be scared. Hey hey just open your eyes and look at me Boo!"

Seungkwan yang merasa familiar dengan harum seseorang yang mendekapnya perlahan mulai membuka mata perlahan dan ia menemukan sepasang tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Ia segera menoleh dan menemukan sepasang netra yang selalu dikaguminya, "Hansol? Hiks"

"Ne, ini aku." Jawab Hansol dan ia pindah posisi ke depan agar berhadapan dengan Seungkwan yang masih dalam posisi duduk.

"Hiks hiks HUAAAAAAA HANSOL BODOH! JELEK! MENYEBALKAN!"

GREP!

Hansol benar-benar merasa bersalah telah membuat Seungkwan ketakutan, padahal sungguh ini sama sekali di luar rencananya. Ia memeluk kekasihnya erat dan merelakan punggungnya dipukuli berkali-kali dengan tenaga yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Tapi tetap saja ia terkekeh, sang kekasih yang memiliki predikat sebagai _cry baby_ memang sangat eskpresif atas apapun yang ia rasakan, dan Hansol menyukai sifatnya yang satu itu. Sebab patut diakui bahwa Hansol bukanlah namja yang peka, jadi memiliki kekasih dengan perangai seperti Seungkwan merupakan suatu keuntungan baginya.

Hansol membiarkan Seungkwan meredakan tangisnya, beberapa menit mereka lalui dalam keheningan-

PLAK!

-atau tidak juga.

"Ssttt! Apa-apaan sih?!"

"Ini banyak nyamuk! Kau tidak merasakannya apa?"

"YAK! Tenanglah kalian berdua!"

"Ish Jeonghan hyung kenapa menyalahkan ku juga?"

"Kau berisik Soonyoung! Dan kau juga Mingyu, untuk apa menepuk nyamuk hah? Tidak tau situasi dan kondisi."

"Kalian semua memang tidak tahu situasi dan kondisi."

"Iyakan me- tunggu dulu. Ini seperti suara-"

"YAK! KELUAR KALIAN! AKU SUDAH MELIHATNYA!" teriak Seungkwan.

Sepuluh anak adam yang tadinya bersembunyi sambil membawa balon berwarna-warni serta beberapa properti khas ulang tahun akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian, tepatnya dari balik semak-semak. Mereka keluar dengan senyum sungkan di bibirnya karena mereka menyadari, bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah merusak rencana yang sudah susah-susah dibuat oleh Hansol.

Seungkwan lalu berdiri dan menatap ke sepuluh orang itu aneh. "Mwoya? Kenapa hanya balon? Tidak ada kue ulang tahunnya?"

Hansol yang berada di belakang Seungkwan hanya berdiri dan mengusap wajahnya kasar, 'Ya Tuhan, memang teman-temanku sangat bisa diandalkan. Hebat.' , batinnya sarkastik.

Ke sepuluh teman yang sudah dianggap hyung oleh Seungkwan saling berpandangan seakan-akan saling bertanya melalui tatapan, 'Dimana kuenya? Apa kau yang pegang?' . Hening beberapa saat, hingga rasanya Seungkwan ingin menangis lagi. Bukan karena takut, tapi karena kesal. Merasa _mood_ nya sudah sangat buruk, Seungkwan berinisiatif mengambil langah seribu pergi dari sana. Namun sebelum terlaksana-

"Hyungdeul! Lilinnya mati lagi, etteoke?! Korek api kayu nya habis, kan tadi sudah ku bilang gunakan korek gas saja. Idenya Seokmin hyung benar-benar payah!"

-ya, muncul suara Chan dari balik semak-semak, pantas saja rasa-rasanya masih belum lengkap. Ternyata masih tersisa satu manusia yang berjuang menyalakan api agar lilinnya menyala.

Semuanya –minus Chan- hanya menarik dan menghela napas bersamaan. Entah apa tujuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Meskipun acara kejutan gagal total, yang penting acara inti tidak gagal. Ya, bagi Seungkwan acara inti nya yaitu saat mereka bertiga belas duduk melingkar di tengah-tengah taman dengan kue ulang tahun di pangkuan Seungkwan. Lilinnya? Oh tenang saja, berterima kasihlah pada Seokmin yang disuruh –dipaksa- membeli korek gas hingga sekarang lilin sudah menyala.

"Ehem, jadi bisakah kita mulai menyanyi sekarang?" tanya Hansol.

"Baiklah~ Hana, dul, set!" ujar Jeonghan.

" _Saengil Chukka Hamnida~_

 _Saengil Chukka Hamnida~_

 _Saranghaneun Uri Seungkwan~_

 _Saengil Chukka Hamnida~"_

"Nah, sekarang pejamkan matamu dan buat harapan, lalu tiup lilinnya." titah Hansol dengan lembut.

Seungkwan pun menutup matanya dan membuat harapan dengan penuh kesungguhan. Setelah selesai, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan tersenyum menatap teman-teman yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri, ups pengecualian bagi Hansol. Seungkwan tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah menganggapnya saudara, tentu saja. Karena ia menganggap Hansol sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya nanti, eiy~ pikiranmu sudah sangat jauh ya, Boo!

Fyuh~

Lilin telah mati dan sekarang beberapa ponsel dinyalakan _flashlight_ nya sebagai penerangan tambahan selain lampu taman. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Hansol memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm, Seungkwannie? Aku mewakili diriku dan yang lain minta maaf ya karena kami sudah mengabaikanmu seharian ini. Sebenarnya aku ingin membuat kejutan yang yah… setidaknya berkesan dan selalu diingat olehmu, makanya aku membawa mu ke tempat terbuka agar tidak terlalu _mainstream_. Tapi nyatanya, kau malah ketakutan dan acara kejutannya pun gagal total." ucap Hansol sambil memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Sebenarnya Seungkwannie, Hansol ini akan memberi kejutan padamu di jam lima sore tadi, tepat seperti jadwalmu pulang sekolah. Ia berencana me-"

"Ya ya ya Jeonghan hyung! Tidak usah dibahas itukan-"

"Ia merencanakan apa?" Seungkwan sudah sangat penasaran.

"Ia berencana menyuruhmu ke taman. Ia sudah mengantongi izin dari salah satu komunitas _rapper_ yang biasa tampil tiap sore di taman untuk mengikutsertakannya, berharap bisamenunjukkan kemampuan _free style rapp_ nya padamu dan jika ada beberapa pengunjung taman yang mulai berkumpul untuk menonton, nah disaat itulah kami akan muncul membawa kue ulang tahun dan berbagai balon ini sebagai kejutan untukmu. Intinya kau akan jadi bintang utama saat itu." jelas Jeonghan.

"Tapi sayang ternyata kau belum pulang dan otomatis harus menggunakan rencana B, walau ya hasilnya gagal. Hehe maaf ya." Ungkap Seungcheol merasa bersalah. Tentu sebagai hyung tertua, di hati kecilnya ia ingin memberikan suatu kejutan yang 'Wah' untuk dongsaengnya, namun sepertinya takdir belum memihak pada Seungkwan. Kkk~

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memberikan ucapan ulang tahun kepada Seungkwan, suasana yang minim penerangan dengan udara khas malam hari justru tidak menyurutkan kehangatan yang terjalin diantara mereka.

"Meskipun hyung bukanlah hyung yang terbaik dan masih memiliki banyak kekurangan, namun hyung akan selalu berusaha agar menjadi pilar yang dapat diandalkan olehmu. Saengil Chukkae Seungkwan-ah~" –Choi Seungcheol.

"Seungkwannie, hyung akan selalu mengagumi dan menyayangimu. Tetaplah menjadi Seungkwan yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Saranghae~ Saengil chukkae uri _cry baby._ " –Yoon Jeonghan.

"Happy birthday, Boo! I hope you'll always be happy and more success in the future. Love you my lil' bro." –Hong Jisoo.

"Eiyh hyung _from America,_ huh? Bahkan disaat beginipun harus menggunakan Bahasa Inggris?" ucap Soonyoung yang kontan saja berkat ucapannya tersebut ia dihadiahi jitakan manis dari kekasihnya, Jihoon.

"Aw! Jihoonie?! Kenap-"

"Ssttt… Diamlah." tekan Jihoon begitu datar. Kalau sudah begini Soonyoung hanya bisa menurut dan mengerucutkan bibir, sedangkan yang lain? Tentu saja menahan tawa, teman yang sangat pengertian. Huh.

"Seungkwan-ah happy birthday. Terima kasih sudah menjadi dongsaeng manis yang sangat baik. Hyung melihat restoran enak di ujung jalan sana, mau pergi makan bersama? Kkk~ Wo ai ni." –Wen Junhui.

"Aigoo~ Berhentilah menggoda kekasih orang hyung." cetus Mingyu dengan entengnya.

"Cih seperti kau tidak pernah mengganggu kekasih orang saja. Bahkan reputasi mu lebih buruk dibanding Jun, jika kau lupa Gyu." ucap Wonwoo dengan eskpresi dan nada super datarnya. Mingyu langsung bungkam tak berkutik, sungguh ia percaya ungkapan 'Diam itu Emas' disaat-saat genting begini. Catatan, saat genting bagi Mingyu adalah dimana ketika Wonwoo bicara dengan nada datar, karena itu berarti ia memang memendam kesal. Tapi jika ekspresi yang datar sih bukan masalah, toh memang sudah bawaan lahir.

"ppfttttt" "pffthaha" "kkkkk~" terdengar suara kikikan yang tertahan. Oh ayolah, ini sesi penting dari acara nonformal yang sudah gagal ini. Mereka tidak mau memperburuk suasana dengan ledakan tawa yang tidak etis.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE SEUNGKWAN-AH! SARANGHAEYOOOO~" –Kwon Soonyoung.

PLAK!

"YAK! Siapa yang berani menjita-"

"Aku! Kenapa? Keberatan? Katakan itu pada seseorang yang sudah merusak suasana dengan teriakan fals nya." Oh jitakan itu ulah Jihoon, tentu saja Soonyoung mana mungkin berani melawan. Apalagi jika mata segaris Jihoon sudah dilebar-lebarkan oleh pemiliknya –bermaksud memelototi, walau sebenarnya tidak mempan juga, malah terlihat menggemaskan. 'kkk~ dasar sipit', batin Soonyoung. Uhuk, adakah yang memiliki cermin? Tolong berikan pada Soonyoung, sepertinya ia lupa diri.

"Saengil chukkhaeyo Seungkwan-ah, semoga panjang umur dan mari kita duet lagu ballad bersama." –Jeon Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan-ah saengil chukka, semoga kau selalu diberkati dan hyung harap kita akan selalu memiliki kesempatan bernyanyi bersama." –Lee Jihoon.

"CHUKKAE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOO~"

"Seokmin-ah bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Dan jika memang ingin mengatakan dengan nada _sing a song_ , tolong yang benar." Ucap Jisoo lembut.

"Hehe mian~ Seungkwan-ah saengil chukkae~ tetaplah menjadi bagian dari _beagle line_ bersamaku dan Soonyoung hyung. " –Lee Seokmin.

"Seungkwan-ah saengil chukka hamnida! Tetaplah menjadi Seungkwan yang hyung kenal dan selalu menebar aura positif." –Kim Mingyu.

"Ingat, aura PO-SI-TIF ya Seungkwan, bukan aura PENG-GO-DA yang hobinya lirik kanan kiri." Ucap Wonwoo dengan penekanan di dua kata. Mingyu yang tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan bicara begitu hanya _speechless_ dan berusaha tenang, meskipun dalam hatinya 'Ya Tuhan, apakah Wonwoo hyung sedang PMS? Padahal aku kekasihnya, tapi kenapa ia sentimen sekali denganku!', dan sampai detik ini semua berkas yang berhubungan dengan identitas Wonwoo menyatakan bahwa ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Jadi sepertinya Mingyu yang harus ditanya, apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Ck.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang sejak beberapa hari ini Wonwoo sangat jutek pada Mingyu?"

"Huh? Kau juga berpikir begitu?"

"Iya! Kau juga?"

"Hu'uh, dan kurasa penyebabnya karena Wonwoo jengah dengan Mingyu yang hobi sekali me-"

"YAK! Seokmin-ah! Soonyoung-ah! Kalian ini membuat forum dalam forum, huh? Dengarkan oranglain bicara. Lagipula jika ingin bergosip, perhatikan volume suara kalian. Benar-benar penggosip amatiran!" omel Jeonghan.

"Nah benar hyung! Aku setuju padamu, marahi saja mere-"

"Sstt, diamlah." Wow, desisan dan satu kata dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo mampu membungkam semuanya. Ajunice.

"Seungkwan-ah saengil chukka hamnida! Hyung harap kau sehat selalu dan panjang umur. Mari kapan-kapan kita mencoba makanan China yang belum pernah kau makan." –Xu Minghao.

"Seung-"

" _Skip._ " potong Seungcheol, bahkan Hansol belum selesai memanggil nama Seungkwan tapi ia dilewatkan begitu saja.

"Hyung?! Aku kan juga ingin me-"

"Sabar dulu, bisa? Justru aku memberimu keistimewaan dengan memberi kesempatan agar kau mengucapkan di paling akhir nanti."

"Oh? Oke."

"Saengil chukkhaeyo Seungkwannie hyung. Semoga panjang umur dan bahagia selalu. Ohiya! Dan tetaplah menjadi dirimu apa adanya, jangan terlalu memikirkan kata orang lain. Hyung saranghae!" –Lee Chan. Yeap, ucapan yang begitu tulus dari teman-temannya telah selesai dan sedari tadi tidak ada suara dari Seungkwan. Jelas saja, ia sedang sibuk mengusap tiap air mata yang menetes seiring kata yang terlontar dari para sahabatnya.

"Nah Hansol-ah, kau bisa mulai bica-"

KRYUKKK~

Kedua belas pasang mata langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara yang sudah merusak momen.

"Hehe mianhaeyo~ Tapi aku belum sempat makan, aku benar-benar fokus membantu menyiapkan balon jadi aku lupa makan. Hmm yaa… ya sudah lanjutkan, kenapa jadi berhenti?" ucapan kikuk Seokmin sontak mengundang derai tawa dari Seungkwan.

"Hmm bagaimana jika sebaiknya aku memotong kue ini terlebih dahulu? Jadi hyungdeul dan Chan bisa mencicipi kue ini. Lagipula kue ini berukuran sangat besar dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskannya sendirian, bahkan di rumahku saja tidak ada orang. Bagaimana?" tanya Seungkwan.

"SETUJU!" sorakan Soonyoung, yang lain hanya bisa memutar bola mata pertanda sudah sangat maklum dengan tingkah lakunya.

.

.

.

Disaat kesebelas orang lainnya sibuk menikmati kue, Hansol menarik Seungkwan agak menjauh. Ia mengajak Seungkwan duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang masih mendapat pencahayaan cukup terang.

"Ehem, happy birthday my precious friend, brother, soulmate~ You're everything to me, I hope you-" ucap Hansol cepat dengan lancar.

"Setaph peuhlis!" Seungkwan mengucapkan dengan _Low Quality English_ nya –ini candaan Hansol pada Seungkwan.

"Pffthahaha" bagaimana mungkin Hansol bisa menahan tawanya jika ekspresi Boo kesayangannya begitu menggemaskan.

"Ish! Jangan menertawaiku."

"Haha ne, mianhae. Ehem, saengil chukkae my boo. Semoga panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan semoga kau selalu diliputi kebahagiaan. God bless you my Boo." ucap Hansol dengan penuh ketulusan sambil menatap Seungkwan lekat.

"Segitu saja?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengerling jahil.

"I love you, my Boo." ucap Hansol dengan suara seraknya. Karena sungguh, dari tadi ia benar-benar sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengalihkan pandangan matanya agar tidak menatap sepasang daging kenyal dibawah _philtrum_ Seungkwan yang terlihat begitu ranum, namun apadaya tubuhnya seakan tidak menerima perintah dari otaknya hingga saat Seungkwan membalas,

"Love you too."

Kedua pasang bibir itu bertemu dalam satu kecupan manis yang begitu lembut, guna menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka masih bertahan saling mempertemukan bibir, namun detik berikutnya bibir Hansol mulai menghisap bibir bawah kekasihnya. Seungkwan yang kaget sempat tersentak beberapa detik, sebab meskipun ini ciuman mereka yang kesekian kali tapi percayalah bahwa mereka masih begitu naïf dan lugu. Tidak pernah lebih dari sekedar menempelkan bibir satu sama lain. Jadi, sebenarnya yang sudah legal disini siapa? Sepertinya Hansol yang bergerak lebih cepat.

Sadar reaksi Seungkwan, Hansol melanjutkan hisapannya dengan begitu lembut. Hingga secara naluriah Seungkwan mulai mengikuti alur dan menghisap bibir atas Hansol. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Sepasang tangan Seungkwan sudah melingkari leher Hansol, berusaha merapatkan tubuh Hansol pun memeluk erat pinggang Seungkwan hingga tubuh depan mereka menempel satu sama lain.

Mengingat istilah yang pernah dibacanya, _French kiss,_ Hansol pun merealisasikannya sekarang. Terbukti dengan lidahnya yang sudah mengetuk belahan bibir sang kekasih, Seungkwan yang sudah sangat terbuai hanya menikmati apa yang Hansol lakukan. Meskipun sekali-kali ia tetap berusaha membalas, tapi tetap saja sebagai _submissive_ tentu ia kalah.

"Hmmpp Han-hmm-sol-ahh~"

"Hmmpp~"

Hansol sibuk mengeksplor goa hangat milik kekasihnya, sedangkan Seungkwan sudah meleleh akan perlakuan Hansol. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan dunia milik berdua hingga tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hingga tanpa diduga,

"Hansol hyung! Seungkwan hyung! Kue ini masih ters-OH YA TUHAN, HYUNGDEUL KEMARI! MEREKA SALING MEMAKAN BIBIR!"

BRAK!

TAK!

PRANG!

DUK!

"YAK! HANSOL-AH! SEUNGKWAN BARU LEGAL DAN BAHKAN KAU SENDIRI BELUM LEGAL!" jelas ini teriakan murka dari namja tertua diantara mereka, Seungcheol.

"Aigoo aigoo, Ya Tuhan bahkan ini belum genap sehari Seungkwan legal tapi kalian cepat sekali belajar hal-hal dewasa." Ucap Jeonghan, _angel rasa evil._ Ya, ungkapan _Don't judge a book by it's cover_ rasa-rasanya pantas disematkan untuknya, karena terbukti bahwa perkataannya sangat tidak bermanfaat. Itu namanya ia hanya ikut mengomentari, bukan menasihati.

"Ck, tutup matamu Chan dan jangan membantah." Ucap Jisoo dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk menutupi sepasang mata Chan –yang dianggapnya polos, padahal sih, tidak tahu.

"Ayolah hyung, tahun depan aku juga sudah legal." gerutu Chan.

"Ya tetap saja, kan masih tahun depan." Jisoo tidak mau kalah.

Sisa tujuh orang lainnya? Jangan ditanya, melihat pemandangan seperti itu membuat _instinct_ para seme langsung aktif dan mulai melayangkan tatapan serta memikirkan hal yang 'iya-iya' dengan para uke nya masing-masing. Para uke yang merasa terancam berusaha mengalihkan pandangan meskipun di dalam hati, 'Habislah! Sepertinya malam ini akan melelahkan.'

Eh, tunggu. Tadi angka ganjil, jika mereka berpasangan berarti tersisa satu yang sendiri.

Oh, memang.

Lee Seokmin, _single_ dan hidup sebahagia dirinya saja. Ya benar, terbukti.

Daripada sibuk melihat orang-orang berpasangan, lebih baik ia disini memakan kue yang masih tersisa. Toh, ia penganut paham 'Perut Kenyang, Hati Senang.'

Terserah lah ya, suka-suka yang _single_.

Wow, apa kita melupakan sesuatu?

Ah ya, pemeran utama dan sang pangeran. Mereka berdua padahal tidak salah –tentu tidak kan? Yang salah itu jika mereka berciuman dengan orang lain yang sudah memiliki kekasih, mereka pun pada akhirnya hanya tertunduk dan tersipu malu.

Hah~ Betapa indahnya masa remaja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _MONDAY is Monster Day_ , meskipun istilah tersebut sempat terbesit di pikiran Seungkwan, tapi rasanya tidak adil jika masih menganggap MONDAY sebagai Monster Day sedangkan pada kenyataannya hari ini Seungkwan merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat karena kehangatan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meskipun keluarganya hanya mengucapkan via telepon –dan mereka telat bukan karena lupa, tapi itu semua bagian dari rencana Hansol agar Seungkwan merasa terabaikan, pada kenyataannya selama ada teman-teman dan khusunya kehadiran Hansol, membuat Seungkwan tetap bahagia dan tidak berhenti mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

.

.

.

THE END

#LovelyBOODay

*Yeap! Happy birthday our diva boo, Boo Seungkwan! Semoga apapun yang terbaik bisa terkabul. Doa carats selalu menyertaimu~ Huft ga kerasa aja tahun ini 98line udah masuk usia legal.Di seventeen sisa Lee Chan doing nih yang belum legal. Huhu rasanya meskipun dari usia mereka itu abang-abangku, tapi tetep aja auranya mereka masih kaya anak-anak sekolahan kkk~

**Hmm ceritanya sih ini buat ikut berpartisipasi dalam rangka ultah Boo Seungkwan, tapi telat. Hehe, gapapa deh yaaa~

***Terima kasih buat semua yang udah berkenan baca, mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
